


A series of things changed

by aykayem



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of short drabbles. Mild spoilers for the entire series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock

It wasn't every day Isabelle ended up locked in a room with her brother's ex. Well, it happened more often than one might think, if one was to assume that the brother in question was Jace, rather than Alec. In Alec's case, it was an extremely rare sort of circumstance, mainly because he'd only ever had one boyfriend.

Isabelle could think of worse people to be trapped with, though, all things considered. It wasn't like she minded the company of the man she'd once proclaimed a 'sexy, sexy warlock', but there were just a handful of things niggling at her mind. She was doing far more thinking than she usually cared to, brows furrowed and mouth pursed as she stared blankly into the middle of the room. The things on her mind were:

\- the fact that she was supposed to be in love with Simon  
\- the fact that Alec and Magnus had just broken up  
\- the fact that this was totally a set up, because  
\- Jace had taken her stele, thereby  
\- she was unable to open the damn door

And last, but not least:

\- Magnus was currently eyeing her like he was thinking things she wasn't sure she wanted to know about.

But since when had Isabelle Lightwood ever minded when a guy sized her up like that?


	2. Paper Cut

She was pretty sure that an _iratze_ was completely unnecessary for something as simple as a paper cut, even if paper cuts totally sucked. It would take longer to apply the Mark than it would to just suck it up, and deal with it; she stared at the tiny slice in her skin, just at the tip of her index finger, practically pouting at it, like that would make it go away.

"What are you doing?" Magnus demanded as he entered the room, wondering for a long moment - as he circled around the couch Isabelle had draped herself over - if the Lightwoods actually did illicit substances and just never told anyone. She certainly looked like she did, the way she was staring at her hand like that. (Though, he decided after a moment of narrowed eyes, her nail polish was rather nice.)

"I'm bleeding," she offered cheerfully, tipping her head back to see him properly - or as properly as one could upside-down, their hair tumbling over the edge of the couch in a long sheet - and holding her finger up to actually show him. Sure enough, a small rivulet of blood welled along a thin cut, barely perceptible from the distance he was from her. Shooting her a stare, Magnus crossed the room to her, leaning against the back of the couch. She just continued smiling at him, and for a moment, he couldn't even remember why she was in his apartment.

Oh, right. She was waiting for Alec. A funny sort of fact, since he hadn't seen him all day either.

The longer he stared at her, the more expectant she seemed to be. Little Lightwood, smiling that coy smile of hers, knowing and mysterious all at the same time, like she was keeping delicious secrets from the world, not that he doubted that in the slightest.

He caught and held her gaze for a long moment, doubting that she'd back down, but willing to give it a try. And then, throwing all caution, all logic to the wind, he reached out and caught her wrist in long fingers, leaning down just enough to catch the tip of her finger in his mouth. Her smile turned slowly more devious, and he knew he was screwed.


End file.
